Solitude
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Il suffit d'une rencontre pour changer une vie. Pour tromper la nuit et la solitude, il ne reste que la musique et le coeur des enfants - Zexion/Xion - UA.


**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Disney (je jure solennellement de ne plus jamais l'oublier :P)**

**Bêta Lecture : bakasama1428**

**Note : j'adore les enfants \o/. (Non c'est pas vrai, j'aime juste écrire des histoires avec des enfants.) Mmh... Voilà !**

« Aller en soi-même et ne rencontrer pendant des heures personne, c'est à cela qu'il faut parvenir. Être seul, comme l'enfant est seul... » Rainer Maria Rilke.

* * *

><p>La nuit est belle ici. Bien plus belle qu'ailleurs.<p>

Ailleurs il y a les voitures, les fumées, les odeurs d'asphalte et de bitume qui brouillent la conception que chacun devrait avoir du monde. Ailleurs il y a l'électricité, qui transforme les gens en fantômes le temps d'un soir, qui les empêche d'admirer la lumière des étoiles.

Les étoiles, c'est beau. C'est doux, c'est chantant. C'est comme une caresse d'une mère à son fils.

Mais lui, il ne sait pas ce que c'est, une caresse, et tout ce qu'il connaît c'est la ville, le bruit, la pollution. Alors, pour une fois, il s'échappe et va loin, plus loin qu'il n'a jamais été, pour découvrir par lui même la vérité cachée par les artefacts de l'homme. Il marche, sans but, sans destination, pour atteindre la nature profonde du monde, ou celle qu'il pense l'être.

Plus il avance, plus les lumières et les bruits artificiels sombrent. Il ne reste plus que lui, seul, et le silence, le calme, l'apaisement.

Alors il s'assied. Autour, il y a des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres, et au dessus la voie lactée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Maintenant il sait. Il veut reconnaître la Grande Ourse, mais elle est invisible d'ici. Ah, s'il pouvait grimper là-haut, tout en haut de cet arbre, pour aller le toucher, ce ciel nocturne. Mais non, il est trop petit, trop faible. C'est ce qu'on a toujours dit.

Il ferme les yeux, doucement, pour sentir contre ses joues rosies la fraîcheur du vent du soir. Pour sentir les odeurs des bois, les imprimer dans sa mémoire, pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir en détail, plus tard peut-être. Il caresse lentement le rocher, frissonne au contact de la mousse sur ses doigts. Il en aurait presque souri.

Son cœur bat calmement. Sa respiration est sereine. Il est lavé de tous les problèmes de la ville. Enfin, il a trouvé son paradis.

Quelques notes.

Un léger morceau de musique qui flotte dans l'air.

Il ouvre lentement les paupière, bat des cils. C'est terriblement faible, mais il ne rêve pas. Il l'entend. C'est du violon. Il sent les vibrations des cordes, la plainte de l'arc. C'est peut-être un signe.

Ce morceau, il le connaît. Il ne l'a jamais entendu, mais c'est comme s'il l'avait déjà perçu, avant. Avant quoi ? Il ne sait pas. Il se lève, guidé par les faibles notes. La source doit être quelque part. D'où peut provenir cette musique ?

Il avance, sans savoir réellement ni où il va ni pourquoi. Il doit y aller, il le sent, là-bas se trouve quelque chose de merveilleux. Ses pas, un par un, l'emmènent, et il s'approche du but.

Une clairière. La musique résonne dans le noir. Il aperçoit un violon, un reflet, des mains. Au bout de ces mains, des bras. Et au bout de ces bras... Une fillette.

Il ne la voit pas très bien. Son cœur s'emballe. Si elle le voyait, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? Elle appellerait des gens, puis il devrait retourner chez lui. Il ne veut pas retourner chez lui. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit.

Mais il veut entendre la musique encore.

Alors il se cache derrière un arbre, il ferme les yeux et écoute. C'est beau. Encore plus que les étoiles, le ciel, la nature.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Il n'y a plus de bruit. Il ouvre les yeux et écoute. Prudemment, il se tourne et jette un coup d'œil à la clairière. La fillette s'est levée, son instrument à la main, pensive. Ses lèvres s'agitent, comme si elle disait quelque chose, puis elle sourit. Elle se tourne vers lui, lentement. Mais elle ne peut pas l'avoir vu, elle ne peut pas. Il est caché. Elle ne le voit pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant elle l'observe, perplexe. Il se sent comme un intrus.

Elle s'avance vers lui, la main tendue en un geste universel d'accueil, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, une invitation à partager. Mais il n'aime pas partager. Il n'a jamais aimé ça. Il ne doit pas parler aux étrangers. Elle s'approche doucement, il recule. Elle l'a vu, c'est sûr, maintenant. Elle va tout raconter.

Alors il se retourne, vivement, et il court. Le plus loin possible. Quelque part où elle ne le trouvera pas.

Ici c'est terminé. Il doit rentrer chez lui, maintenant. Il ne veut pas que la police le cherche. On le traiterait encore de fugueur.

Il court, sans se retourner, et il essaye d'oublier les étoiles, le bois, la fille et son violon.

* * *

><p>Xion rit aux éclats, pendant que son grand frère lui crie quelques recommandations d'usage. « Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Ne parle pas aux étrangers. Ne t'approche pas de la ville. Fais attention à toi. »<p>

Son violon sous le bras, elle sautille vers sa clairière avec le coucher de soleil. C'est son moment préféré de la journée. Le crépuscule. Quand le soleil touche la terre et que leur union crée un monde d'une autre couleur. Une explosion de lumière, une palette d'aquarelle fondue dans l'horizon.

Et cette clairière, son havre, est maintenant baignée dans le rouge du coucher. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un paradis, un lieu unique juste pour elle, parce qu'elle l'a découvert. Sans doute quelque chose l'a-t-il mise sur sa route. Entre les arbres, les derniers rayons éclairent le centre de l'espace, comme un projecteur le centre de la scène. L'actrice principale, c'est elle. Elle sourit et inspire calmement l'air doré. Tout est tellement beau, tellement calme, ici.

C'est pour ça qu'elle a choisi cet endroit pour jouer.

Ajouter encore plus de couleurs au monde qui devient de plus en plus gris avec le soleil qui s'en va.

L'archet entre ses doigts est comme un pinceau. Le violon, c'est sa peinture, et le monde sa toile.

Le soleil a définitivement disparu, et ne restent de lui plus que quelques vagues arabesques à l'horizon.

Les premières notes résonnent dans le soir tombant. Son cœur à elle bat plus vite, plus fort. Chaque vibration, chaque son qui s'élève est comme une libération, une création, une façon d'exister.

Elle joue, et elle attend. Son morceau préféré.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est toujours quand elle commence celui-là qu'elle reçoit de la visite. Elle l'ignore, elle continue à jouer, mais elle sent qu'il est là, encore une fois, caché derrière un arbre, à écouter en silence, presque sans respirer.

Il peut se cacher, elle ne le manque jamais. Elle a compté, même, le nombre de fois ou cet étrange public est venu lui rendre visite sans rien dire, sans même se montrer. Aujourd'hui, c'est la sixième fois. La première fois, elle s'est demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Elle a essayé de l'approcher, mais il a fuit. Alors elle avait haussé les épaules et était retournée au camp.

Puis, il était revenu. Toujours sur le même morceau.

Elle a fini par s'habituer à sa présence. Maintenant, elle en est presque heureuse. Elle ne le connaît pas, mais c'est comme un ami. Elle soupire doucement, ferme les paupières.

Et pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle le découvre devant lui, l'observant comme on observe une œuvre d'art. Il ne sourit pas, il a l'air calme. Loin de l'image du garçon terrifié qu'elle a vu s'enfuir avant. Quelque chose chez lui la fait sourire. Elle termine son morceau, s'arrête, dépose son instrument.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose l'a attiré ici, c'est sûr. C'est pour ça que cette fois, il ne doit pas rester spectateur passif. Il veut voir tout ça de plus près. Comment charme-t-on juste avec quelques cordes ?<p>

Il s'avance vers elle qui termine juste. Elle pose son violon, le regarde longuement, en souriant. Elle n'a pas l'air de se poser de questions. Pourquoi ?

Elle pose les mains sur ses genoux décide d'engager la conversation.

« Salut. »

Il ne veut pas répondre. Il ne faut pas parler aux étrangers, n'est-ce pas ? Il se contente de la fixer encore, muet.

« Tu sais que c'est impoli de regarder les gens avec des yeux de merlan frit comme ça ? »

Comme il semble l'ignorer encore, elle se lève et croise les bras. Décidément, ce type n'est pas causant. Puis elle pense qu'il est peut-être muet, et dans ce cas, elle devrait être plus gentille avec lui. Lui, il ne veut juste pas répondre, mais elle ne le sait pas. Comme il se met à observer les environs, elle décide de lui adresser encore quelques mots.

« Je voulais savoir si ça pouvait charmer les animaux. » lâcha-t-elle en désignant l'objet au sol. « Comme dans les histoires. »

Elle ajoute, avec un sourire :

« On dirait que ça a marché sur toi, non ? »

Quelque chose dans son regard lui fait penser que oui. Elle se baisse pour ramasser ses affaires, puis lui annonce :

« Moi, je dois rentrer. Il fait trop froid, ici. Au revoir ! »

Elle se détourne et s'en va.

Il reste là, quelques instants, avant de partir lui aussi, pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>« Tiens, bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir. »<p>

Xion regarde le garçon qui est revenu. Il fronce les sourcils, les lèvres pincées, la bouche close, comme le jour d'avant. Il est là plus tôt que d'habitude, elle n'a même pas commencé à jouer.

« Au fait. » Elle lui tend la main. « Je m'appelle Xion. Et toi ? Oh, pardon, tu sais peut-être pas parler. Si tu sais pas, tant pis, je t'inventerai un nom. Pourquoi pas... Mmh... Riku ? T'as une tête à t'appeler comme ça. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Enfin, ce que t'en pense ? »

Il ouvre des yeux ronds.

« Zexion. »

Elle plisse les yeux. Il sait parler, en fait. Mais il n'a pas très bien compris, manifestement.

« Non, Xion. Y a pas de « ze » devant.

-J'ai entendu. C'est mon nom.

-Aaah... »

Elle s'assied sur le sol, les jambes tendues.

« Alors il n'y a que deux lettres qui nous séparent. Dommage, « Ze » ça veut rien dire. Enfin, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une signification. Assieds-toi, non ? »

Il regarde le sol avec circonspection. Il n'a aucune envie de s'y installer. Xion lève les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajoute rien.

« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas ? »

Elle est presque étonnée par la question, mais répond en soupirant :

« Parce que j'ai pas envie. »

Ils se taisent et Zexion décide enfin de s'établir près d'elle. Il dessine des arabesques dans la terre devant lui.

« Pourquoi tu parles pas ?

-Pas envie. »

Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant quelques trous noirs qui attendent encore leurs dents définitives.

« Tu as quel âge, Zexion ?

-Dix ans.

-C'est vrai ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

« Tu fais plus jeune. »

Il a l'habitude qu'on lui fasse la remarque. Il a toujours eu l'air plus jeune que son âge.

« Moi j'ai huit ans. »

Il cille mais ne dit rien.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Pour écouter de la musique.

-Aah. Tu veux que je joue quelque chose ? »

Il hoche la tête et elle prend son instrument.

Un morceau qu'elle connaît par cœur. À peine commencé, déjà fini : c'est toujours l'impression qu'elle a.

Zexion se redresse. Il lui dit : « Tu joues bien », puis tourne le dos et s'en va.

« À demain ! »

Il ne réagit pas. Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

><p>Une sonnerie stridente. Zexion ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Il est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Un enfant de son âge devrait avoir des nuits plus longues.<p>

Il se lève difficilement, s'habille en vitesse. Il n'a pas besoin de faire attention à lui, tant pis. Il sort. Le soleil est à peine levé. À peine. Il colore le ciel de teintes jaunes et orangées.

Zexion marche lentement dans la fraîcheur matinale. Il est à l'avance, et il n'a pas envie d'attendre au point de rendez-vous.

Xion le sait, alors elle arrive à l'avance. Elle sourit en voyant Zexion, lui saute au cou. Il ne bronche pas. Il ne lui rend pas son étreinte, mais ne la repousse pas non plus. Il a toujours trouvé bizarre cette manie qu'elle avait d'enlacer les gens qu'elle appréciait. Elle faisait la même chose avec les membres de sa famille, les autres du camp. Il la regardait souvent faire ça, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si merveilleux dans le contact avec les gens ? Il lui avait demandé, une fois, les raisons de son comportement. Elle avait répondu simplement : « parce que comme ça, mes amis voient que je les aime. » Il avait froncé les sourcils, mais n'avait pas été chercher plus loin.

Elle le lâche, puis s'éloigne de quelques pas.

« Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va.

-« Et toi ». Je vais te le dire combien de fois, il faut ajouter « et toi ». Allez, essaie encore.

-Ça va... et toi ?

-Ça va super ! Bon, on y va ? »

Sans attendre, elle part droit devant elle, s'éloignant progressivement du parking où ils s'étaient attendus et se dirige vers la ville. Plus loin, elle s'arrête, et attend Zexion qui traine derrière.

« Hé, Zexion ! Je pensais que c'était toi qui me guidais, cette fois ? T'avais promis de me montrer où tu vas à l'école ! »

Il la rejoint puis passe devant elle.

« Suis-moi, alors.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire ! »

Il se promènent ainsi dans l'obscurité matinale. Lui silencieux, comme à son habitude, écoute le flot invraisemblable de paroles de son amie. Il pense qu'il peut l'appeler comme ça. Elle l'a dit elle-même. Ils marchent une dizaine de minutes, puis Zexion s'arrête devant un grand bâtiment, entouré par de hauts murs et une grille vert foncé. Xion arrive à ses côtés, attrape les barreaux et regarde la bâtisse avec de grands yeux.

« Ouah ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « C'est vraiment là que tu as école ? »

Il hoche la tête, sans expression.

« C'est grand ! Super grand ! Ça doit être marrant !

-Pas vraiment. »

Elle lâche le grillage et se place face à son ami, les mains sur les hanches. Soudain, elle pose les mains sur les joues de Zexion, et dessine un sourire sur son visage.

« Arrête de faire la tête tout le temps.

-Je fais pas la tête...

-Tu souris jamais ! Allez, essaie. Tu vas voir, c'est pas difficile.

-Je sais sourire.

-Bah vas-y !

-J'en ai pas envie.

-Roh... »

Elle s'assied par terre et croise les doigts. Les enfants boudent facilement, Zexion le sait, il en est un. Il s'agenouille devant elle, penche la tête.

« Tu râles ?

-Oui. »

Il soupire.

« Tu arrêteras de râler si je souris ?

-Oui. »

Il inspire profondément, et doucement s'exécute. Elle le regarde un instant. Hausse un sourcil. Puis l'autre. Enfin, elle éclate de rire.

« T'as presque l'air malade ! Ah ah, trop drôle !

-Très bien. »

Il reprend un air renfrogné, se relève et tourne les talons.

« Hé, attends ! Je rigolais ! Zexion, reviens ! »

Comme elle sait qu'il va l'ignorer, elle le rattrape.

« Ah, franchement, quel râleur... D'ailleurs, il est pas temps que t'aille à l'école, toi ? »

En effet, il est temps. Ils se disent au revoir, puis Zexion retourne près de son bâtiment. En sautillant, Xion rentre chez elle. Elle est heureuse, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle retrouvera son ami au soir. Lui, même s'il n'en laisse rien transparaître, l'est aussi, et attend avec impatience la soirée.

* * *

><p>« Xion, c'est qui ton meilleur ami ? »<p>

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« C'est toi, pourquoi ? »

Réponse naturelle. Il sourit légèrement. Le sable se mêle à ses cheveux, et il sent quelques grains s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. La sensation du sable frais sur sa nuque est agréable. Avoir la plage pour eux deux, seulement eux, est aussi plaisant. C'est pour ça que le soir est le moment qu'il préfère. Parce qu'il peut rejoindre Xion, et parce qu'ils peuvent venir se coucher sur le sable, avec le bruit de la mer, et regarder les étoiles.

« Je me demandais, c'est tout.

-Et moi, je suis ta meilleure amie ?

-Oui. »

Elle rit.

« Chouette alors ! »

Le minutes passent, légères. La petite fillea fermé les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle dort. Zexion ne sait pas.

« Xion...

-Mmh ?

-Est-ce qu'on sera toujours amis ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme ça.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi on sera toujours amis ?

-Oui. »

Elle s'assied.

« Tu vois, c'est comme si on était au milieu de tout le monde, sans personne qu'on connaît. Et puis on se voit, et il y a un lien qui se crée entre nous. Grâce à ça, on pourra toujours se retrouver, où qu'on soit.

-Ça n'explique rien du tout...

-Mais c'est joli, non ? »

Sans doute. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Est-ce que ça veut dire que si il se perd, il pourra toujours la retrouver ? Il en doute. Mais c'est joli, c'est vrai.

Elle se lève d'un bond, soudain. Il la regarde, hésitant.

« Euh, Xion ? »

Elle lui tend la main. Il se relève.

« Je veux que tu viennes chez nous ce soir. D'accord ? Tu vas bien t'amuser, tu verras ! »

Sur ce sujet, il a comme un doute. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle lui propose, alors il accepte. Il veut savoir d'où elle vient et ce qu'elle vit. Et puis, si ce qu'on dit est vrai, il doit y avoir de la musique. Et Zexion apprécie la musique, en particulier celle de Xion. Là-dessus, il se pose la question :

« Tu joueras ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Allez, viens. »

Elle l'emmène avec un entrain extraordinaire aux alentours de la ville. Là-bas, près de l'eau, il y a un feu de camp. Et autour, des caravanes, dans un état plus ou moins bon. Des chants s'élèvent dans la nuit. Des rires, des danses. Là, c'est là joie de vivre.

Des dizaines de personnes. Certaines assises par terre, tapant des mains, d'autres debout, dansant ensemble. Il ouvre grand les yeux. Xion rit. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça, et manifestement ça lui fait grand plaisir. Elle l'invite à s'approcher.

Certains le regardent froidement, soudain. D'autres s'approchent et l'accueillent avec un grand sourire. La filletteexplique qui il est, et d'un coup il se sent tout petit dans ce monde qu'il ne connaît que par quelques rumeurs. Un garçon s'avance. Il doit avoir au moins trois ans de plus que lui. Il le considère un instant, puis a un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je pensais qu'il était mignon et gentil, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai en l'voyant là, Xion.

-Vanitas !

-Tu l'as choppé où, hein ? Il a l'air trop con. »

Zexion ne relève pas la remarque. Xion lui adresse un sourire gêné, puis fait les présentations.

« Zexion, voici mon frère, Vanitas. Vanitas, c'est Zexion... »

L'aîné le regarde puis lui tourne le dos, et retourne s'installer près d'autres jeunes de son âge.

« Désolée, il est toujours comme ça... Enfin bon. »

Xion l'invite à s'asseoir. Il écoute la musique, doucement. Puis, au fur et à mesure, se laisse emporter par l'ambiance de la soirée qui avance.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, au milieu de gitans – ce monde si dissemblable au sien, il se sent revivre, il se sent chez lui, il se sent bien. La présence de Xion, la musique, l'atmosphère : tout lui semble magnifique. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il se sent presque heureux. Enfin.

* * *

><p>« Dis Zexion...<p>

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien être mon copain ?

-Je suis déjà ton copain, non ?

-Non, je veux dire... »

Elle a l'air un peu gênée, puis sourit.

« Mon amoureux, quoi. »

Il la regarde bizarrement. « Aah... » murmure-t-il. « J'ai jamais eu d'amoureuse...

-Moi non plus, et alors ? Je crois que je t'aime assez pour dire ça, moi. »

Elle a l'air de réfléchir un instant. Puis elle le fixe, droit dans les yeux.

« Alors, oui ou non ?

-Oui... »

Il lui répond du bout des lèvres, pas certain de la signification de ce simple mot. Mais il le veut, sans doute. Oui, il veut. Oui.

« Zexion ?

-Xion ?

-T'as déjà embrassé une fille sur la bouche ? »

Oui, une fois. Il y a quelques années. Il était petit, mais il s'en souvient. Une fillette qui l'avait fait, parce qu'elle jouait à un jeu stupide.

« Non. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ment. Elle s'approche de lui, l'air mystérieux, puis pose ses lèvres sur celles de Zexion. Un simple contact. Beaucoup plus. Elle se lève. « Maintenant, oui. »

Elle s'en va, il se fait tard, et le garçon doit aller à l'école. Elle se retourne, lui fait signe, un immense sourire illuminant son visage entier.

* * *

><p>Il ne l'a plus revue.<p>

Il regarde par la fenêtre en soupirant. Si seulement la vie était plus simple.

Il pense que le destin s'acharne sur lui. Que pense Xion ? Elle doit se demander où il est. Il aimerait lui répondre, lui dire qu'il arrive, mais il ne peut pas. On ne peut pas s'en aller tous les matins et tous les soirs sans être vu, sans que personne ne réagisse. Il aurait dû prévoir, se douter que ça arriverait, mais non. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, il est puni, dans sa chambre, sans pouvoir sortir. Ses parents le surveillent de près, pour une fois. Et pour une fois, il est en colère. Enfin, ce qu'il pense être de la colère, parce qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment été avant.

Il pose ses mains sur la vitre.

Est-ce que Xion sera là, quand il pourra sortir ? Est-ce qu'elle sera fâchée ?

Il ferme les yeux, passe un doigt sur ses lèvres. Qu'importe si une fille l'avait déjà embrassé avant, c'est le baiser de la gitane qu'il retiendra comme son premier. Toujours.

Toujours...

* * *

><p>Il s'avance vers la clairière. Les sons ne résonnent plus, plus de musique, plus de notes. Plus que le silence, assourdissant.<p>

Plus de feu de camp, de chants, de danses ; plus rien. Quelques restes carbonisés. Ils sont partis, parce que les citoyens ne veulent plus d'eux. Parce qu'on ne parle pas avec eux. Parce qu'ils sont trop différents.

Juste un sentiment terrible de chute, encore et encore. Une perte d'équilibre, comme s'il saute de très haut, pour ne trouver que du vide. Trop de vide.

Ça fait mal, le vide.

Alors, il pleure un peu – juste un peu, parce qu'il sait que personne ne le voit.

* * *

><p>Zexion marche, loin de la ville. La nuit est belle ici, bien plus belle qu'ailleurs. Encore plus belle qu'avant.<p>

Les minutes ont passé. Les heures, les semaines, les mois, les années. Dix années.

Il n'est plus un enfant, maintenant. Et l'époque où il fuyait sa vie qu'il jugeait trop sévère est révolue. Il est grand, et il sait gérer tout seul. Il n'a besoin de personne, il est autonome.

Pourtant, dans un coin de son cœur, il y a ce premier amour, et ce sentiment de vide qui l'accompagne et ne l'a jamais quitté.

Son cœur bat calmement, sa respiration est sereine.

Il ferme les yeux.

Au milieu du monde, là, des ces milliards d'êtres humains qui peuplent la terre, il n'est pas seul. Quelque chose le relie à quelqu'un, encore, malgré le temps qui passe. Quelques notes qui voyagent dans les airs. Un morceau qu'il n'a jamais cessé de se répéter, jamais.

Comme dans un rêve, il avance lentement au milieu des arbres, suit les traces de cette musique qu'il sait jouée pour lui.

Elle le regarde arriver, en face de lui. Elle sourit, elle termine son morceau, paupières closes, plongée dans son monde de soleil qui se couche ou qui se lève, avec un air doré qui flotte.

Puis elle arrête, et calmement dépose son instrument par terre. Un sourire.

« Je me demandais si ça marchait toujours. »

* * *

><p><strong>Un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps :3. J'ai rien à dire en fait, j'me demande pourquoi cette conclusion xD.<strong>

**Merci pour votre lecture ! **


End file.
